


Wrong Again!

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Autism, Autistic!John, Gen, Lisp, Stuttering, air headed!freddie, lisp!brian, r slur, stutter!roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: The guy almost had the wind knocked out of him. Three retards in one band? This couldn’t be happening. How in the bloody hell did they get so popular? It must be the last one keeping the bedlam patients in check.





	Wrong Again!

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
Anon asked: Lisp! Brian, stutter! Roger, and/or autistic! John having to deal with people not thinking they're smart

“Tho, I wath thinking we could maybe thart out wit-” Brian began, his eyes down on the paper in front of him, a list of propositions and ideas for the management company considering taking on Queen.

The man conducting the meeting blinked, his eyebrows going up. He held out a hand for Brian to stop talking. “Whoa, there. Mind if I read what you’ve got?” he asked, much preferring to read it than hear Brian lisp his way through the list. 

Brian didn’t see anything wrong with that and handed him the paper. “That’h fine.”

He also didn’t notice the smile shaking on the man’s lips as he tried to suppress a giggle. 

He scanned the list before looking over to Roger, assuming he’d be better to talk to than Brian. “I see the percentages you guys want. We’ll have to negotiate that with head of finances.”

Roger’s face got serious, his eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly. “N…No. Our last manager p…p…paid us scraps. The lowest w…w…we’ll go is that. We won’t negotiate any lower,” he said firmly, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.

A bead of sweat trickled down the man’s face as he pushed down any urge to laugh. Two idiots in one band? _Goddamn_. He cleared his throat, nodding. “That’s alright then. We’ll still need to talk to the finance department. But, um, I’m seeing stuff about insurance. Now that we’re going to have to haggle around with. You guys will be on a probation period before we officially sign you to this label. Insurance won’t be provided during that time,” he said, his eyes now on John, knowing (wrongly) that lightening couldn’t strike the same place thrice.

“That illegal. If Queen work for you, company need provide insurance to Queen. Probation not a legal status with insurance. Insurance need to be given when Queen start,”John said sternly, refusing to be swindled by another label again.

The guy almost had the wind knocked out of him. Three retards in one band? This couldn’t be happening. How in the bloody hell did they get so popular? It must be the last one keeping the bedlam patients in check. 

He looked to Freddie, almost pleadingly, the paper in his hand gripped onto tightly. Freddie made eye contact with him and burst out laughing. “Oh, don’t look at me, love! I’m the dumbest one here!” _Besides you_. He spoke in his clear and posh accent but his words made the man’s shoulders sag. This couldn’t be real.

“That thoundth pretty illegal to me,” Brian chimed in, his hands clasped together on the table, suddenly much more confident in himself.

“That’s b…because it is!” Roger growled.

“John think this label is scam,” John said, his head tilted so he could look at the other two.

Freddie was looking at his jacket. It had sequins. So shiny!

The three of them leaned in close to one another, murmuring quietly before all of them nodded at each other.

“We’ve h…h…heard enough.”

“Yeah. We go now.”

“Thankth for thith.”

They all gathered their things and headed out the door, without another word to the man who was floored. John, Brian and Roger talked about legality and clauses while Freddie wondered if his hair looked good. 

He had no idea what had just happened, but he knew for sure that Queen wouldn’t make it far with a freak show like that as their lineup. 

Wrong again!


End file.
